COF: The CLASH of Fighters II
COF: The CLASH of Fighters II is a 3D fighting game produced by SNK Playmore & Disney Interactive Studios for the Taito Type X arcade and Playstation Consoles. It is the sequel to COF: The Clash of Fighters and the second game in The COF series The game features a similar cast to COF I with the exception of the USA Team, which was replaced by the Rival Team. The plot features a new King of Fighters tournament once again promoted by Adelheid Bernstein, who wants to take revenge against Rikimaru Kusanagi, who defeated him in last year's tournament. The game also introduces a sub-boss character, Shen Woo, who is the Arch Nemesis of Rikimaru. COF II also introduces the fighter Nikugawa Yagami, who becomes Rikimaru's rival in the series. One of the main focuses in the creation of COF: The Clash of Fighters II was the introduction of the Rivals Team, most notably Nikugawa, who became one of the favorite characters from the staff. The game has received mixed reviews from various video games publications. Most writers have complained about the response from controls and long loading times from the PlayStation port. However, the introduction from the enhanced version of Adelheid, Chaos Adelheid, as well as the differences between all the characters have been noted to be one of the best parts from the game. Gameplay The gameplay and rules are mostly unchanged from COF: The Clash of Fighters. The main addition is the introduction of the Team Edit feature, allowing the player to create a custom team from any of the game's twenty-four characters in addition to the pre-defined teams in the game. Through the main play mode, players must defeat all of the teams from the game in order to fight the bosses: the brainwashed Kyo Kusanagi, followed by a stronger Adelheid Bernstein.1 Story The official story given by Disney & SNK is as follows: "It's the year of our Lord, 2007. Once again invitations to the King of Fighters tournament have found their ways to the world's most powerful fighters. And their author is none other than the mysterious "R!" Could the "R" be that of Rugal, who supposedly blew himself up on his aircraft carrier a year ago? Among the contestants for this year's tournament is the newly selected team of Shura, Yagami, and Buttowski, who sent the American Team packing and the two boys from danville named phineas and ferb joins the tournament with their longtime friend isabella. Candace Flynn also joins the gals fighter team to replace Hotaru Futaba, and to bust their brothers. But what in the end is Shura's scheme? What ambitions does Brad's cradle? And what evil designs for his old foe Rikimaru Kusanagi spur Tetsuji Yagami on? These new challengers join all of the previous tournament's contestants-except the American Team, of course-both in battle and the all-consuming intrigue that forms the core of COF: The Clash of Fighters II." Characters Hero Team * Rikimaru Kusanagi * Takeru Yin * Kenshido Fighter's History Team * Ray McDougal * Makoto Mizoguchi * Feilin World Heroes Team * Hanzo Hattori * Kotaro Fuuma * Janne D'Arc Metal Slug Team * Marco Rossi * Tarma Roving * Eri Kasamoto Undercover Cops Team * Zan Takahara * Matt Gable * Rosa Felmonde Gal's Fighter Team * Candace Flynn * B. Jenet * Ryoko Izumo Korea Justice Team * Kim Jae Hoon * Kim Dong Hwan * Fio Germi Rivals Team * Tetsuji Yagami * Brad Buttowski * Shura Phineas and Ferb Team * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Sub-Boss * Shen Woo Final Boss * Omega Adelheid Playstation 3 Exclusive * Kyo Kusanagi * Iori Yagami Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting video game Category:SNK Category:Disney Category:The King of Fighters Category:Undercover Cops Category:Metal Slug Category:World Heroes Category:Fighter's History Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Video games